Protect me from a Broken Heart
by glittersparkles101
Summary: summary pending
1. prologue

Hi people its me again. * sigh * sorry, but I wont continue my other story "limited destiny" anywayz.. this new story will be more interesting with the same plot as the last. Im estimating about 10 to 15 chapters if I feel like it. well onto the story!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own inu and his gang, and who reads sumbody's disclaimer anyway!  
  
(((((  
* sigh *, "I can't get last nights events out of my head.  
  
He was with her again. embracing as lovers would do, holding each other close as if they would break into millions of pieces if they pull apart, kissing as if the world would end if they stop. noticing that there was someone watching them.  
  
Namely, me.  
  
Yes me, Kagome Higurashi , a fool who fell in love with a hanyou who's in love with my incarnation.  
  
A fool who broke the shikon no Tama into many, many pieces,  
  
A fool who can travel in the past through one simple well,  
  
A fool who gets jealous if her incarnation comes to the one she loves,  
  
A fool who does nothing but sulk and cry when she sees a certain hanyou and her incarnation,  
  
A fool who is weak, and so fragile that the wind could break her to pieces, as the hanyou would put it.  
  
Just a fool. yes. Me, Kagome Higurashi a fool to no end.."  
  
Kagome shook her head. She was in her room sitting by her window, looking into the night. The stars shown proudly, the darkness of the night reflected to her tears. She would only cry more if she kept thinking about this.  
  
"I want to love Inuyasha, but he won't love me." she said  
  
" I want to give him my heart and soul, but he won't let me..."  
  
"I try to get close to him, yet he keeps pushing me away" she said softly trying to ease her tears. They were soaking into her light blue checkered Pajamas.  
  
" How come I've fallen in love with the biggest bastard in the world?" she whispered as she went to lay in her bed.  
  
" I have to be strong, I can't let sadness overcome me. This is a promise to myself. I will not cry to the outside anymore, I will not let myself be consumed with tears." She kept chanting until she fell asleep, but she hasn't noticed a certain half demon listening to her chanting.  
  
When Inuyasha knew she was asleep he opened her window to check on her. He went to her bed to touch her smooth cheek. When he did he heard her murmur a couple of words  
  
" Please. please. please protect me from a broken heart."  
  
((((((((  
  
well what did ya'll think, this is just the first chappie or prologue, watever the hell u wanna call it, pleaz tell me wat u guyz think!! Thank u all! 


	2. Kagome's suspicious dreams

Chappie 2. hey guys its me again.. thanz lauren fer the review. I need some reviews to keep on writing so pleaz review!!! Anyways onto the story..  
  
Oh yea one thing.. disclaimer:I don't own inu and the gang..  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
Morning shown into Kagome's room. She was stirring slightly, but then she heard her mother call her.  
  
" Kagome! Wake up. Are you going to school or going down the well?"  
  
Kagome snorted at her mom's last remark. No way in hell would she go now, she needed some time to think. Especially after the dream she had.  
  
Dreams flashbacks  
  
It was dark, everything was black  
  
"where am I?" Kagome said. It seemed that the darkness was swallowing her.  
  
"Mom? Souta? Jii-chan? Where are you?  
  
"helloooo is anyone here?" Kagome started to feel a chill go down her body then something said to her..  
  
"look up" a mysterious soothing female voice was heard.  
  
"what?" Kagome was confused.  
  
The female voice came again." Look up young one." This time the voice was actually comforting.  
  
Kagome did as she was told. She looked up to see a bright pink light. It was a crystal. It was.. the shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome reached for it, when she touched it there was a brilliant flash of light, destroying all the darkness. For a moment Kagome couldn't see anything but white light of the shikon no Tama. Then she closed her eyes feeling the darkness again, but this time when she opened them she was lying on the grass of the feudal era.  
  
' weird, I don't remember going down the well? Maybe I've been asleep the whole time, and I was dreaming the whole thing about Inuyasha and Kikyo.' Kagome was so caught up in thinking she didn't notice the figure that was walking up to her.  
  
" Kikyo.." Inuyasha had said, then Kagome just turned around to see the woman that was known as a dead corpse to her.  
  
Kikyo knew Kagome was there somehow and smirked evilly at her. Kagome tried to call out to Inuyasha, but it wouldn't work.  
  
"INUYASHA, INUYASHA. PLEASE HEAR ME!! PLEASE KIKYO IS GOING TO TRICK YOU AGAIN. PLEASE INUYASHA!" no use, it wasn't working. Kagome was reaching up with her hand to touch his face, but before she could he went right through her and went into Kikyo's arms. (AN: youch that must hurt..) Kikyo smirked at Kagome.  
  
"He loves me not you. You are just a Tama detector to him." Kikyo's voice made Kagome shiver.  
  
"that can change." Said Kagome  
  
"it will not. He will come with me into the depths of hell."  
  
"He wont go with you. As long as I am around, he won't."  
  
"Now doesn't that mean I have to destroy you doesn't it?"  
  
"If you can Kikyo" Kagome said in a mocking tone  
  
" Cry Kagome, I know you want to."  
  
" I made a promise to myself. I won't cry Kikyo, I am not weak."  
  
"Ohh, but u are Kagome. You are nothing but a weak fool."  
  
That word fool was in Kagome's head. It kept repeating in her head. She was, no is a fool. She will always be one.  
  
"Yes Kikyo, I am a fool, but not a weak one" Kagome regretted those words that came out of her mouth. Then the shikon no Tama stated glowing.  
  
"what is happening?" asked Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
That female voice was there again "You have unlocked the jewel's power, dear Kagome."  
  
"What?" asked Kagome  
  
"admitting that you were not weak unlocked the jewel's power. You are the true owner of the jewel not the priestess Kikyo." Said that female voice  
  
" no matter, at least I have this hanyou. Your weakness Kagome." Kikyo mocked Kagome.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She hated this voice and Kikyo. Everything around her was spinning. Everything was vanishing. Kikyo and Inuyasha were just blobs, the grass and trees melted and that voice was still there. Its last words were.  
  
"dear Kagome, you have unlocked the power of the jewel, but destroyed your own power. Take the hanyou and come to me. Do not worry I am not your enemy. And my name is."  
  
Kagome couldn't hear what she was saying after that. She couldn't take this so she just screamed.  
  
End of dream flashbacks  
  
That dream still gives Kagome the chills. She shook her head , then went out of bed to take a shower for school. Like she said before, no way in hell would she go back to the feudal era after a dream like that.  
  
((((((((((((((((  
  
weelllll wat ya think. You like this chapter was longer than the last one, and im hoping to keep it that way. Till next time! Oh yea pleaz review!! 


	3. Betrayal

Hey its me. Im gonna change the story a bit, well actually im keeping the plot, but changing about what wil happen,  
  
Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you!  
  
((((((((((((((((((  
  
Kagome was ready for school. She was running until a certain boy crossed her way.  
  
"hello Hojo!"  
  
" hello Kagome! How are you feeling? Are you sure you can go to school today?"  
  
" I am fine, and yes I am sure I can go."  
  
"Do you mind If I walk with you?"  
  
Kagome thought about this. I don't want to talk to him, I want some time alone, but I have to et over Inuyasha. Choices, choices..  
  
With him, or without???  
  
Without.  
  
"sorry Hojo, but I, ummm, I have germs, and I don't want you to get them." She said quickly then sped off to school.  
  
(AN no way in hell I am writin bout Kagome's day in school, im skippin, and now she's back to the shrine)  
  
Back at the shrine.  
  
"ughhhhhh" Kagome groaned.  
  
"TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!"  
  
"That's it I'm going to the feudal era" she said without thinking  
  
She stomped into the well house and was about to go in, when she remembered the Kikyo Incident.  
  
"should I go in?" she asked herself  
  
" I will , I guess I will forget that thing that happened then" she put an emphasis on thing.  
  
She jumped down the well. What she saw was what she was definitely going to forget..  
  
(cliffhanger!!! HAHA gotcha, I'm too nice to do that. Stands proud.)  
  
Inuyasha was standing there, claws over his head as if to attack her with his bangs hiding his eyes. Kagome was shocked there, maybe this was not at all what she thought..  
  
"Inuyasha?! What are you doing!?" he got closer and closer to Kagome making her move off the well and back into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you-" she was cut off by a buzzing sound that came from Kikyo's soul stealing demons. Kagome's heart broke into so many pieces, you could hear it. The rest of the group came running behind Kikyo's demon. All was missing was, well Kikyo herself.  
  
Right on Que. she came from behind the tree Kagome was pressed at. She saw Kikyo smirk. Kagome eyed everyone closely, especially Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not only was she feeling pain from a broken heart, but from anger  
  
Betrayal. 


	4. favors and forgiven

Sorry for not updating sooner. I jus thought about what to write about next. And I have an idea. So anyway, to the story!  
  
By the way.. I don't and never will own Inuyasha unless Rumiko Takahashi becomes my best friend..  
  
Broken in so many ways, trust destroyed in seconds. He said he'd protect me. He said he would.  
  
This just proves how wrong I was. How wrong I am about having a chance with him.  
  
I thought he could love me, but he never will, and all that is happening right now Is going to slow.  
  
I see his clawed hand ready to strike at me. In slow motion.  
  
Everything is in black and white. I hear the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears. I can feel my blood rushing to my head. This was too much for me to handle. My knees felt weak, my breath becomes shallow. I see no one else except for him. The man I loved and still do love, even betrayed. My eyes locked with his, but something is wrong, I see something in his eyes. His eyes showed sadness, regret, and finally fear.  
  
Suddenly everything was back. The color back into my vision. Kikyo's demons creating more hissing sounds, Shippo's crying and yelling for Inuyasha to stop. Sango's pounding Inuyasha's back, and telling him to stop. Then Miroku shouting at Inuyasha saying that he would regret this and stop before something happens that'll upset everyone. Then Kikyo looking at me with the hate in her eyes. I say Inuyasha strike me at my heart.  
  
My vision blurry, the group except Inuyasha was at my side in seconds. Took a flower near me and broke its petals. A glow was on the petals when I touched them. I gave them to each of the members of the group. With the strength I had left I spoke.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo,. these petals are the remainder of me for you."  
  
" Kagome don't talk like that! You talking as your going to die!" Sango said with tears pricking her eyes.  
  
" Kagome-sama we'll take you to Kaede's and see what she can do!" Miroku pleaded. Even though he was a lech, he didn't want to lose a girl that he loved as a sister.  
  
" Kagome don't die! I wont let you die!" Shippo was already crying his little heart out.  
  
"There is no time, I know I am going to die-" she laid her head back before she could try to finish her sentence. Her body was against the tree Inuyasha backed her up to. She was standing and now slipping against the tree, she was now sitting. On the bark was a deep red gash of Kagome's blood. Everyone tried to get to her, before Kagome held her hand up.  
  
"Miroku, please do the honors and be the person who announces my death and does the ritual." Kagome said bearly above a whisper, but Miroku strained his ears to listen to what she was asking for him to do.  
  
" As you wish Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome gave a weak smile to Miroku.  
  
" Sango I ask you to do the favor of being at the side of my body, and for you and Kaede be the only ones to dress me for the afterlife."  
  
" Yes Kagome-Chan" Sango didn't want to do this but she would do whatever Kagome wanted her to do.  
  
" And Shippo, please do not grieve for my death. Be a strong boy and move on with your life. I only wish for you to remember me with our good times."  
  
Shippo didn't speak because the words were to heart to get out so he nodded.  
  
"All of you listen. I love you all and don't think of me as disappearing here. I will be watching you all. Sango you are my sister, my best friend. I will never forget you. Miroku you may be a pervert, but your heart is good, and I know you would protect me when you can. You are my brother. Shippo I have mothered you. I love you as a mother would, as a sister for her brother. I will miss you. The petals that I gave you are enchanted. They won't die out. They will stay as they are. I gave you each different colors." Kagome took a breath in to continue.  
  
"Shippo, yours is green for your care free attitude and your eyes."  
  
" Sango, yours is lavender for your strength and kindness"  
  
"Miroku, yours is blue, for a good heart and sharp thinking."  
  
"Mine is white, as the aura of a miko's."  
  
With Kagome's last breath she said, " Please. please tell Inuyasha that I forgive him." The last thing Kagome saw were her friends faces in a shocked mode before everything went black.  
  
Whew! This is a longer one. Hope ya like! Im evil I left a cliffy. Oh well til the next chapter, oh and just to let you know this chapter throws you off on the Inuyasha, Kagome romance, but watch what will happen soon. Hehehe. Review! 


	5. Shippo's outburst

I can't believe it.  
  
I killed her..  
  
I killed Kagome..  
  
Why.  
  
I don't know.  
  
Actually I'd be lying if I said that. I do know why. Kikyo coaxed me into believing that if I loved her I should kill Kagome.  
  
Killing was easy to do. Just a couple of swipes of the claws, then ZOWIE. There you go, but killing Kagome was the hardest thing to do in his whole life. He's regretting it now. Regretting killing Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The group was sitting in a clearing. It's been a week since Kagome died. The group, save Kikyo, were either ignoring him or glaring at him. Sango and Miroku got closer since the incident. Not that much groping anymore. Shippo hated Inuyasha more than anyone in the group. He blamed Inuyasha for everything. Causing Kagome sadness, heartache, and her death.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After they buried Kagome, Shippo was yelling and screaming at Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU KILLED KAGOME! YOU CAUSED HER HEARTACHE. SHE STAYED BY YOUR SIDE, GAVE YOU LOVE AND YOU KILLED HER FOR THAT BITCH OVER THERE! I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU WHEN I AM OLDER AND STRONGER FOR KAGOME'S SAKE!!!!!" Shippo launched himself to the speechless Sango and Miroku.  
  
They were awe - struck at Shippo's profanity, being that he is only a child. Kaede could only pray for the child's soul to be calmed. Inuyasha just put his head down and listened to kitsune's scolding. Kikyo glared at the boy when he referred to her as a "bitch". Kirrara purred to try to soothe the child. Sango and Miroku petted him and told him soothing words like 'its going to be alright'.  
  
Sango spoke "Inuyasha, Kagome told us to tell you something."  
  
Inuyasha perked his head up  
  
" she told us." she looked at Miroku to continue, her mouth was to dry to talk.  
  
Miroku finished for her " to tell you that she forgives you"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
So there you go. That's the story. Though they didn't know that Kagome was alive and well..  
  
~~~~~~`  
  
SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EXPECT UDATES SOON. PLZ REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Kagome

Hi I'm back again. I know I haven't updated in years but I'm here now.  
  
Disclaimer: for the love of kami do I have to tell you!  
  
~~~~`  
  
Kagome trained hard. She knew how to use a sword now, and is practicing on a moving dummy.  
  
She knew what was her destiny, her fate. She knew what she had to do. She would kill Naraku herself. With the help of Midoriko. She was the one in Kagome's dream.  
  
Dear Kagome, you have unlocked the power of the jewel, but destroyed your own power  
  
Thinking that she threw her sword harder into the dummy.  
  
When Midoriko mentioned that she meant when she died she would be drained of her power, but unlocking the jewel's power in the process. Now she still lives thanks to Midoriko. Kagome feeds off the shikon no Tama for power.  
  
Harder Kagome, Faster. You can beat this one easy. You had worse dummies.  
  
Even though she is living, it will be for a short period of time. She is only here for the jewel, and if the jewel is her purpose of staying here in the world, so be it. Indeed fate was cruel, but this was her fate, and she accepted it months ago.  
  
Kagome killed her dummy and now is off to the side catching her breath  
  
Midoriko frowned. Kagome could've beaten the pretend youkai dummy that she made in half the time she did. Kagome wasn't herself today.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong."  
  
Kagome looked up at Midoriko, and called her with a nickname she had given months ago.  
  
"Miki, it's almost time. Isn't it?" Kagome smiled at her  
  
"So you have figured out then."  
  
"Yes I have. A while back when you made me train twice as hard."  
  
"Kagome, do you think you are ready to go back?" Miki asked while sitting next to Kagome.  
  
" I am ready. I always will be ready. I will fight and I will win." Kagome said proudly. Miki beat this saying into her head. She was not weak. In fact she was stronger than Kikyo with her training. For long distance she was expert with a bow. She could fire something within a second. For short distance, she learned how to use a sword. It would protect her. Meaning no one else can use this sword. It wouldn't betray its master. It won't harm anything Kagome doesn't want it to. The sword was of this world. It could communicate to Kagome.  
  
The sword had a name. Its name is Fushigi.  
  
Her Miko powers developed rapidly. From healing spells, to fire spells, anything she needs to be prepared. Her clothes were different as well. Not the usual school uniform, but a large blue shirt that went up to her knees that had no sleeves. Black tights that went up to her ankles, and good flip- flops that were sure to stay on her feet and help her run.  
  
Miki sighed. She knew Kagome had meant what she had said, but there was always something that she was holding back.  
  
"Kagome. Are you scared?"  
  
Kagome looked confused. "Scared of what?"  
  
"Of running into them, or to put it specifically, him."  
  
Kagome shivered. "Yes. I am very afraid."  
  
~~~~`  
  
That was a bit of A dry chapter but it will get better soon. I promise  
  
Review pleaz!! 


End file.
